1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a packaged cosmetic effervescent cleansing product.
2. The Related Art
Cosmetic products are continuously being sought which differentiate themselves from competitors in some manner. Breakthroughs can arise through a difference in product form. A product form departure has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,390 (Farrell et al.). A wiping article is therein described which includes an effervescent cleanser composition held within a pouch or sachet formed from a pair of substrate sheets. At least one of those substrate sheets is required to be water permeable. The effervescent composition is a mixture of an acid material such as citric acid and alkaline material such as sodium bicarbonate. Water contact causes the combination to effervesce. Skin benefit agents and a dry surfactant may be formulated within the composition.
Maintenance of product stability is a major challenge with this product form. U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,390 suggests that the wiping article or pillow be packaged within a moisture impermeable outer package such as a laminated foil bag to prevent activation of the effervescent system during storage.
While working with the disclosed system, the present applicants found that outer packaging for moisture penetration prevention aggravated another problem. Adventitious moisture within the formulation, rather than merely seepage from the environment, caused a certain level of effervescence to occur. Carbon dioxide gases were thus generated. The outer packaging intended as a moisture barrier now represented a hindrance to elimination of built up carbon dioxide gases.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an outer package for multiple sachets, each containing an effervescent composition wherein the package not only will prevent moisture from penetrating to the composition but allows for release of any carbon dioxide gases which may be generated during storage.
It is to be noted that the subsequently described invention is broader than the objects or technical problems it is directed to solve.
A packaged cosmetic product is provided having sachets for cleansing body surfaces, the product including:
a tub having walls forming a cavity open at one end that serves as a dispensing opening;
a foil having breathability for carbon dioxide disposed sealingly across the dispensing opening;
a plurality of sachets filling the tub cavity, each sachet formed of walls, with at least one of the walls being water permeable, each sachet being sealed along all its perimeter; and
an effervescent cleanser composition being positioned within each of the plurality of sachets.